yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Valentine (Duel Links)
}} Mai Valentine is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Mai Valentine, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. She only appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 10. An alternate set of Decks for Mai, dubbed Elegant Mai Valentine, appears in the game as part of an event. Description Biography After the player advances to Stage 10, they will encounter Mai for the first time, who is engaged in a Duel with Jay. After Mai's apparent victory, she comments that she originally had high expectations when she heard all the top Duelists would be in Duel World, and wonders if there is anyone in Duel World who can give her a challenge. Until the player defeats Mai at least once, whenever they challenge Mai to a Duel, she remarks that the only way to get further is by defeating her. She then observes that the player is already wondering what the next Stage will be like, and chides them for thinking too far ahead; instead, she prompts the player to never take their eyes off their opponent, especially since it's her. She concludes her dialogue by stating she's definitely in the mood for a Duel. Until the player defeats Mai at least once, whenever they lose to her, she will express disappointment and claim their Duel was so easy that she could have won it in her sleep. However since she's in a good mood, she tells the player, she'll give them some advice: a Duelist's spirit isn't tested when they win, but rather when they lose. In other words, she says that if a Duelist has heart, then a defeat won't break them, before rhetorically asking the player if they have heart. At this point, she says she's given enough advice to the player, and that she hopes the player will give her a challenge the next time they Duel her. Upon Mai's first defeat, she states that she's impressed, but that it doesn't mean she'll give up her dream. She goes on to state that a Duelist's courage is put to the test after a defeat, not a victory, and that she is confident that her loss will strengthen her, leading her to achieve her dream. Mai then leaves the player with a warning that she'll be much tougher to defeat the next time they Duel. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Mai Valentine's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Mai again, who declares that because her friends are always around to help her overcome any obstacle, her spirit won't be broken that easily, and that she'll fight to the end. She tells the player to watch as her monsters dance their way to victory, and shows them her "Harpie Lady Sisters" card. Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level-Up Rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Mai Valentine reach a certain Level. Main Release Beta Release Skills Dialogue Character-specific Joey Wheeler *When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Mai will say "Joey! I've been looking forward to dueling you!" **When she wins the Duel, Mai will say "Joey! That was an awesome Duel! And the best key was when I won!" **When she loses the Duel, Mai will say "Joey...I lost, but had a blast!" Téa Gardner *When starting a Duel with Téa Gardner, Mai will say "Come on, be serious! An amateur like you wouldn’t stand a chance against me." **When she loses the Duel, Mai will say "Not too shabby kiddo! You won fair and square!" Card-specific Monsters * Whenever Mai activates the effect of "Amazoness Chain Master", she announces "Amazoness Chain Master has a special ability." This is followed by "Chain Dance!" * Whenever Mai Summons "Birdface", she announces "I Summon Birdface!" ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Birdface, attack!" ** Most of the time when she activates its effect, she announces "Birdface's effect activates!" * Whenever Mai Summons "Harpie Girl", she announces "I play Harpie Girl!" * Whenever Mai Summons "Harpie Lady" (including "Harpie Lady 1", "Harpie Lady 2" or "Harpie Lady 3"), she announces "Swoop in, Harpie Lady!" ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with one of those monsters, she announces "Let's go, Harpie Lady!" followed by "Scratch Slash!" * Whenever Mai Valentine Summons "Harpie Lady Sisters", a cut-in frame of Mai will briefly appear, and she'll announce "Witness the trio of terror!" followed by "Harpie Lady Sisters!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Harpie Lady Sisters" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Harpie Lady Sisters" being Summoned will play afterwards. ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Harpie Lady Sisters!" followed by "Triple Scratch Attack!" * Whenever Mai Summons "Harpie's Pet Dragon", a cut-in frame of Mai will briefly appear, and she'll announce "Allow me to introduce the ever-faithful servant of Harpie Lady!" followed by "Harpie's Pet Dragon!" ** Most of the when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack!" followed by "Fearsome Fire Blast!" * Whenever Mai Summons "Peacock", she announces "I Summon Peacock!" ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Peacock, attack!" *** These dialogue options are a reference to Mai Valentine's Japanese name, "Kujaku Mai" (孔雀舞), since "kujaku" is the Japanese word for "peacock". * Whenever Mai Summons "Harpie Harpist", she announces "Say hello to Harpie Harpist!" ** Whenever Mai activates that card's effect, sh announces "Harpie Harpist's effect activates!" * Whenever Mai Summons "Harpie Queen", she announces "Say hello to Harpie Queen!" Spells/Traps * Whenever Mai activates "Amazoness Spellcaster", she announces "I activate the Spell Card - Amazoness Spellcaster!" * Whenever Mai activates "Dramatic Rescue", she announces "I activate my face-down Trap! Dramatic Rescue!" followed by "By returning 1 monster to my hand, I can bring out a different monster from my hand!" * Whenever Mai activates "Elegant Egotist", she announces "If you're already struggling with one Harpie Lady, how will you fare against more?" followed by "Elegant Egotist!" * Whenever Mai activates "Mirror Wall", she announces "My Continuous Trap - Mirror Wall!" * Whenever Mai activates "Shadow of Eyes", she announces "I activate Shadow of Eyes!" followed by "It exudes an irresistible force that lures even the mightiest monsters into battle!" * Whenever Mai activates "Triangle Ecstasy Spark", she announces "The Spell Card, Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" followed by "My Harpie Lady Sisters will show you why they're three ladies you should never mess with!" * Whenever Mai activates "Hysteric Party", she announces "The Trap Card, Hysteric Party!" * Whenever Mai activates "Hysteric Sign" (or its other effect), she announces "I activate Hysteric Sign's effect!" * Whenever Mai activates "Amazoness Archers", she announces "I activate my Trap Card! Amazoness Archers!" Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters